


Pieces

by yawning_inF



Series: whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Buried Alive, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Robin, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Whump, minor crack, next chapter to be or not to be?, no beta not even self proofreading cause I'm DEAD, probably two writing styles styles cause I started this way too long ago yay, ptsd (I guess???), the kids being kids, this sucks, titans jason has flashbacks of another life au, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_inF/pseuds/yawning_inF
Summary: The wet soil doesn't end, it engulfs him in its cold embrace and doesn't let him go, no matter how wildly he struggles against the earthly tendrils wrapped securely around his limbs and torso.Or: the Titans Red Hood au absolutely nobody asked for
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Raven & Jason Todd
Series: whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 day 4. Running out of time: Buried Alive and day 5. Falling (altpromp)
> 
> This is a shitty au I brainstormed one day of early quarantine and surprisingly decided to write down. Basically Jason has flashbacks of his comic-life, even though he technically haven't lived any of them yet. How much this story progresses is dependent on whether I find it in me to write the crazy second chapter I've been thinking about🙃

"Hey, Jason" Gar greets after knocking and opening the door to Jason's room just enough to peer his head through.

"How're you doing?"

The boy waits but Jason doesn't reply. He's simply staring out his window, arms falling limply at his side, barely even registering the new presence in the room. Garfield bites his lip and invites himself inside and by Jason's side. He glances at the boy's rapidly moving, but hollow eyes, then at the view of the sky they're aiming at.

"Are you still with us, buddy?" he asks.

He hesitantly runs a hand up and down in front of Jason's distant gaze and that seems to do the trick.

Jason blinks, then shakes his head to rid himself of whatever thought he was so unnervingly engrosed into. Turning to face the green haired boy, he assumes the most carefree expression he can muster, forcing a halflit smile in a futile attempt to compose himself.

"Yeah, was just.. thinking" he assures, his eyes holding no emotion.

" 'Course... You sure you're okay?" Gar presses, making little effort to conceal the incredulous frown his eyebrows are drawn into.

Jason shifts in his place while his hands clench and unclench, in an attempt to calm his discomfort and aggravation at Gar's question, because he knows his teammate's just asking out of honest concern. It's not his fault Jason hasn't slept in days and isn't used to people checking up on him.

"I'm fine, dude, seriously." Jason insists and Garfield knows better than to further inquire him "Now, did you want something?"

_Fuck_ . Jason almost winces at how aggressive his words have come out. Gar blinks, opening his mouth to say something. Before his thoughts can materialize on the tip on his tongue, he seems to rethink what he wanted to say. That delay of course doesn't go unnoticed by Jason.

_God..Why does he always mess everything up?_

As Gar's about to speak again, the new Robin raises a hand to the green haired boy's chest, stopping any word before it can reach his ears. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and I'm taking it out on you." he huffs a bitter laugh "You don't deserve me being an ass to you too."

The boy's brown eyes light up with understanding and relief and his tense shoulders physically relax at the confession. "Hey, it's cool man. I get it." he acknowledges, smiling politely and squeezing Jason's shoulder.

Surprisingly, he doesn't recoil from the touch, instead reciprocating Gar's reassuring smile with an exhausted, but genuine and lighthearted smirk.

They both remain in that position for several split seconds, until Garfield finally retracts his hand to clasp his palms together as it dawns on him that he still hasn't told his teammate the news he came to deliver.

"Actually I _did_ come to tell you something" he announces, grinning widely and slightly fidgeting with his fingers "Rachel and I were thinking of watching a movie, you're welcome to join us. You know, if you feel up to it."

Jason takes a spare second to ponder and process Gar's proposition. He steals a glance at the translucent glass of the window, separating his world from the towering skyscrapers and showering his neatly made bed in the soft gleam of the afternoon.

_It would surely be better than staying there alone, falling into the inky depths of his eternal abyss_

Turning to face the boy whose eyes scour him expectantly for any indication of his intentions, he relents with a rather forced shrug.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Jason says.

Gar's face lights up and pulls into a joyous grin. "Cool... cool."

He awkwardly shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants and starts heading towards the door, stopping midway to listen to Jason calling out after him.

"I'll be there in a sec."

The green haired boy simply nods and subtly waves his hand goodbye, before he disappears into the hallway.

***

When Jason steps foot into one of the spacious living areas Titans Tower houses, there are three heads turning at the soft sound of his approaching footsteps where he expected to be greeted by two. The platinum curls flowing gracefully with the motion can only belong to one person. Well, at least one person they _know_.

"Rose" he sighs. "Didn't expect you to come"

"Didn't expect to come either" she counters, the corners of her lips twitching upwards in amusement, "But I guess this could be fun after all"

She is comfortably perched on a lovely armchair covered by smooth, pearl fabric, facing the flank of a matching couch. One knee bent and placed securely under her body, the side of her head is doused in the last dull afternoon light seeping into the room through the daffodil curtains keeping the golden sunset rays at bay. Rachel is regarding Jason with a mellow smile, sitting cross legged on the far end of the couch neighbouring Rose's armchair and Garfield has already started fumbling with a rather ancient DVD player. It's a wonder how this thing still exists in a building where interactive holograms are a norm. But then again it wouldn't be the oddest thing about this place.

"Well," Gar begins, slightly groaning when the DVD port spitefully refuses to close, "We're both glad you _did_ join us. Now, take a seat ladies and gentlemen!" he announces with fervor when he finally manages to slam the port close, and gestures towards the unoccupied cushions next to the purple haired girl.

Jason takes the invitation gladly and flops down on the other end of the couch, closer to the hall he was in just a few seconds ago.

"What are we watching?" Jason asks.

Rachel turns her focus to him then, leaning her back on the couch and clutching a decorative pillow to her abdomen. "Gar found this, and I quote, 'apocalyptic masterpiece of censorship' and insisted we _had_ to watch it." she grins, rolling her eyes at reciting her friend's words.

Jason and Rose both snort at that as Garfield reaches the couch in a few quick strides. "Seriously guys, I have only ever heard about this movie from some _pretty_ questionable sources." he says giddily before sobering up again, clearly fussing over his discovery.

"We're _literally_ staring an urban legend in the face, guys!"

"Yeah, not like you hang out with _the_ Titans or whatever" Jason quips. Seriously, how can a movie be more exciting than fighting crime alongside _heroes_? Than _being_ a hero?

"Good point, bro. Good point"

Jason shoulders stiffen at the nickname, but only for a briefly awkward moment which Gar is more than eager to fill with more (unnecessary) information.

"Well, according to those guys the movie was banned shortly after its release and all copies were revoked and ultimately destroyed."

"Clearly not _all_ copies" Rachel muses before asking why the movie was banned in the first place. Gar mumbles something about it addressing some extremely controversial topics and offending some powerful douchbag before making his way to the middle cushion.

Rachel scoots over without even untangling her legs to make more room for him to sit.

Rose simply raises an eyebrow.

"Where the hell did you even hear about this stuff in the first place?"

Gar suddenly goes stills in his place on the couch. He runs a hand through his messy strands of hair before reluctantly providing an answer. "Uh… Tumblr?" he says while grinning awkwardly.

Rachel nods her head back slack-jawed, brows shooting up in a terrible attempt at showing understanding. Gar frowns as he then glances at Jason who's staring at him with wide disbelieving eyes, the sound of Rose dramatically smacking her own face enhancing the atmosphere.

"It's not that surprising guys, come on!" Gar protests, an exasperated sigh emanating from his lips.

At that, the three of them exchange deadpan looks before bursting out laughing. The laughter soon subsides into small giggles and high pitched breaths as the green haired boy smiles with content and leans above the mahogany coffee table to grab the tv remote.

"Well, friends, vrace yourselves, for the most epic zombie movie to barely exist" he says, smirking as he plops back down on the leathern cushions.

On the screen, their reflections have given their place to the lean figure of a boy of asian descent in his 16s walking alongside a girl with dark complexion and luscious, auburn hair. A gentle, velvety voice surrounds them from the speakers and integrates them in the world the film is set in.

Time flows pleasantly as the story progresses with no interruption aside from a few enthusiastic inputs from a beaming Garfield.

The rest of the Titans are all gathered together in some other part of the Tower, once again excluding them from whatever plans they might be conjuring.

_Because that went so well last time_ , Jason unwittingly ponders, quick to dismiss the thoughts lest those dreadfully fresh memories resurface.

But perhaps it's already too late to whisk them away.

Jason gets up out of the blue, eliciting an inquisitive glare from the rest of the kids.

"I'll just.. go grab some popcorn" he states vacantly, pointing at the hallway with his thumb without breaking eye contact. Truth is he needs a minute to recover from the intrusion of sensations he'd rather forget.

Plus, popcorn sounds nice.

"We can pause the film if you want" Rachel's soft voice prompts, wording what has likely been dancing around the others' minds as well.

"Nah, it's cool. It won't take long. I'm not going all the way to the Antarctica and back or whatever" he replies, fighting the nagging urge to roll his eyes and let the poison drip onto his voice. The kids nod and in a moment's notice he's gone.

_Right foot._

_Left foot._

_Right foot._

Keeping up his pace feels abysmally hard. His head is reeling and his senses are swimming all around the place, reality feels like a fuzzy blanket draped over a newborn's skin. Jason takes a few more carefully calculated steps before he stumbles on thin air. Careening into the wall he leans against the slick concrete on his flank until the world stops shifting enough for him to continue.

Somehow Jason makes it to the kitchen. He fumbles with the drawers, opening and closing them jerkily.

In just a few seconds the falling has progressed to the point where he can barely stand. He doesn't think it's ever been this bad the previous times.

Everything is spinning around. And when it all shifts upside down he's falling from the marble to the ceiling, and when his skin and the asbestos are inches from colliding, the world tilts again like an hourglass that's ran out of sand.

Just like that his descend is reset. Over and over.

He finds the popcorn bag in the last one and grabs it hastily. Only after the third attempt, the previous two ending shamefully with his clasp clutching piteously at empty air.

Dropping it of on the countertop it's more muscle memory than will that redirects him to the sink. His fingers grip the knob, turning the water lukewarm, but as he lets it puddle on his palms he can't feel it any clearer than a breath of a ghost on the back of his neck.

Jason splashes the water on his face but it ends up mostly on his clothes and on the ground. Gravity works funny when you have no sense of it.

His hands latch onto the edge of the sink and cling for dear life. _The ledge, hold on to the ledge_. His eyes open wide, they soak up the terror of the height. The terror of death.

The eerie reassurance of death.

The smog dissipates faster this time. But with it the distressing thought that it's getting worse, that _he's_ getting worse, finds the chance settle in his gut.

Jason can't do this anymore.

But he's already been gone for a conspicuously large amount of time, and the thought of having to explain his reoccurring day-mares can't even be entertained by his mind. So that makes a problem for another day.

The popcorn is ready in only a few minutes. Jason holds on to the sink for a couple more moments, taking deep breaths in and out, until his heart has stopped beating frenzied.

If they ask, he can always say he had trouble with the 'corn.

He can always say.

"Okay" he breathes out, closing his eyes as he informs nobody in particular.

"Okay I'm ready"

With that Jason grabs the bowl filled to the brim with the snack and disappears out the door. The journey from the kitchen to the smaller living area is nothing compared to the odyssey he went through following his departure from the lounge.

Once he sets foot back inside all heads turn towards him.

"What did I miss?" he asks, ever so cheerfully as he strides closer to the small den of couches.

One of them starts speaking, no doubt filling him in on the events that happened while he wasn't watching. Whoever it is, Jason can't concentrate on their voice enough to tell it apart.

On the screen, the boy is desperately gasping for air as he's emerging from a moonlit grave.

The world spins out of focus, and before any of them know it the bowl has slipped through Jason's limb fingers.

It has slipped, and it is _falling_.

***

The splintered wood pricks and stabs the sensitive skin beneath his shattered fingernails and the blood is threatening to leave his hands and drip onto his glacial cold face. His fingers hurt, they weren't made as a shovel, they weren't made to be penetrating wood, but _they're doing exactly that_ , and he can't acknowledge the piercing, burning throbs that travel through his veins to set the rest of his body aflame, because his _lungs are burning_ , they're flaring up more and more with every broken attempt at filling them up with air-

He has to dig, he has to keep going-

The last layer of polished wood finally relents, small pieces of it falling onto his raggedly, but once expensive, dandy suit. Blood is mixed with sweat on his palms, accelerating the speed with which it runs along his hands, tickling him while he scrambles for a breath of fresh air that never comes.

"N..o..." he croaks out and _speaking is hard_ , his throat feels as the ash coated land left behind the passage of lava, and now he needs to cough, and he needs to breathe but there's no air coming in, and frankly, he can't decide whether it's from the panic that has overcome him or because there simply isn't enough oxygen in the cramped space he's trapped in.

_It's not some prank_

As if on cue the ground above him slightly shakes as the mud repositions and soil seeps through the open slit of the-

Of the _coffin_

_I'm buried alive…. I… I…_ , he realizes, ever so frantically.

And so his thoughts begin to plague him, the next one banging and clawing at the door of his mind before the previous has had the time to be stated, he's hyperventilating and fairly so, _he's buried underneath 6 feet of soil-_

_Stop it Jason, get ahold of yourself. You made it this far because you never gave up, you won't give up now either_ , a part of himself with a semblance of sanity left scolds him and orders his bloody hands to move, they grip the edge of the broken pine casket and pull with all their might.

The wooden seal cracks and Jason makes a supernatural effort to set it aside as it holds the weight of 6 feet of soil, his atrophied muscles protest by threatening to give out but it's _sheer determination_ that gets him to move on, he _has_ to make it, he can't _die_ in there, he can't leave, can't leave _his family_.

Mud now openly drowns him from the huge whole in the lid of the casket, devouring every corner, sticking to every inch of skin and fabric.

He's still gasping for air, his lungs and throat feel ready to burst and he's dizzy, everything is spinning, but on the other hand 'everything' is nothing more but a muddy grave and _he's still inside_.

Almost frantically his injured fingers reach for the source of the soil. With jerky movements and all the strength he can muster he forces his hands through the earth. The stiff mud swallows him whole, lets the worms and maggots get tangled in his long strands of hair. Jason keeps his eyes and mouth stubbornly shut as he desperately struggles to propel his flimsy frame through the endless layers of ground.

He can faintly feel the darkness creeping in the corner of his mind, promising relief, promising safety. Those whispers sound tempting to his weak, grazed arms, to his blazing lungs-

The whispers don't know that it's not written in his DNA to _yield_ .

His arms hastily swim through the wet mass that's holding him beneath the surface, he can feel the dirt in his hair, in his ears, in his shirt, his pants, his _everything_. Maggots and caterpillars are crawling on his convulsed features. His heart is throbbing unnaturally loud, he can hear the thumping in his ears as his marred hands push and dig with painstaking effort.

_Better hurry little robin! It ain't fun if you die now, amiright boy blunder? HahaHA!_

He's digging, he's trying, dyeing the earth crimson with his blood, _please-_

The wet soil doesn't end, it engulfs him in its cold embrace and doesn't let him go, no matter how wildly he struggles against the earthly tendrils wrapped securely around his limbs and torso.

He's desperately gasping for a breath, _just one breath_ to keep going, he's coughing up phlegm and bile while his chest writhes and burns. He can't help his mouth gaping in a last-gasp search for oxygen but the only thing entering his mouth and traveling towards his pricking trachea, choking him, is dirt and rocks and… and…

…a feather?

A feather. He can feel it with his tongue, he can taste its sourness and almost hear a soft crunch under his teeth.

A feather. _Robin_.

He's Robin, and Robin doesn't die alone in an empty grave.

Robin fights. Robin protects. Robin wins.

With renewed resoluteness he forges ahead, his hand reaches where he supposes skyward is one more time.

This time, it's met with the comfort of soft raindrops and the gentle wind blowing against his numb fingertips.

***

"-on? Jason!" Rachel calls at the sound of the metal bowl clattering to the ground, slipping right through the boy's fingers and letting the freshly baked popcorn scatter all over the marble floor.

The girl exchanges a worried glance with Gar, before Rose gets up and marches furiously towards an exasperatingly unresponsive Robin, the popcorn crunching beneath her feet. She comes to a halt a few inches away from Jason's hollow eyes and slaps him hard across the cheek.

The other two begin to protest loudly but Rose barely pays them any mind. She watches with pursed lips as Jason's cloudy eyes regain focus and his hand shoots up to the skin gradually assuming the oh-so-wonderful shade of radish.

"Ow.. what the fuck?" Jason frowns at her while cautiously rubbing his cheek with his right hand. _There's no blood on his fingers, no mud on his skin. He can breathe._

Rose ignores his baffled query and simply turns to the two teens watching the whole scene play out from the safety of the cushions. She beams triumphantly as she announces smugly, "See? It worked."

Jason, visibly annoyed by his incompetence to understand what the hell is happening traps her wrist in a vice like grip and tugs, forcing her to face him. She squints viciously at the gesture although she effortlessly pulls her hand free.

"Why the fuck did you slap me?"

The girl opens her mouth to respond, putting together a not so composed reply in her head -to put it mildly-, so it's probably for the best when Rachel interrupts her train of thought.

"What happened, Jason? You completely zoned out".

"Yeah, dude. What the hell was that all about?" Gar chimes in, nodding at the pile of popcorn by Robin's feet and at the discarded bowl that has slid all the way to the edge of the couch he and Rachel are perched on.

"Wha.." Jason regards the strewn snacks with a quizzical look, as if he's waiting for them to answer why they're spread out all over the floor. Oddly enough, they don't.

He fixes his still hazy gaze on his calloused hands next, his confusion manifesting in the form of furrowed brow.

He- he was-

_no._ He was never there. Always here.

His inviolate fingers are proof enough of that. But then.. is he losing his mind? Just like old Bertha, the old lady running around the theater, screaming that she had been kidnapped and experimented on by flying giraffes…. _Not that it's impossible with everything he's witnessed the past year._

No, that can't be it. He's still shaken up from the fall right? It's logical that he's hallucinating about graves, he was seconds from ending up in one just a few days ago. _It will go away right?_

It will, it _has to._

_They can't know_ , the street kid inside of him insists, _they'll throw you away like a broken toy. Broken.._

"Jason, talk to us. What's wrong?" Rachel is still staring at him, they _all_ are. Her voice is laced with _pity_ , they're _sorry for him._ They're _pitying him, the bird that broke its wing and they know that now can't survive on its own._

"What's wrong with _me_?!" His head snaps to where her voice is coming from and the girl flinches at the bite behind his words.

"I didn't mean- I meant you should perhaps tell Dick about it, he might be able to help" she stutters, her face bearing a deer in the headlights expression. Her gaze briefly meets with Garfield's, perhaps to seek some backup. Somehow that angers Jason even more.

"Tell Dick? Really?" he snorts, "How about we tell Dick about that time you almost fucking choked me, maybe he could help!" he gasps mockingly. He is shouting now and the girl seems taken aback by the progression of his anger, gawking at him with a hint of sorrow tainting the indigo of her irises.

Gar stands up from his seat and approaches him, getting in the way of him and a Rachel fumbling for the right response to Jason's accusation. The green haired boy extends his hand almost cautiously, it's a simple gesture meaning nothing else than _stop_. It's common sense, he _knows_ he is going too far _again_ but Jason's common sense has jumped out the window. To him, they're treating him like a wounded animal.

Perhaps he's just projecting how cornered he feels.

"Dude, that's enough"

"I'm sorry to break this to you, " he points a finger accusingly at Rachel, "but Dick can't fix everything like some kind of god you've made him out to be"

"Buddy-"

"He can't fix you and your fucking razor blade tornado or whatever…" he keeps holding Rachel's bleak glare gesturing wildly with his fingers and ignoring Garfield's feeble attempts at making him stop.

"…and he can't fix _this_ " Jason concludes by pointing miserably at his head, then the rest of his body, until his hand drops limp at his side in resignation. His newfound rage has dissipated into downright bitterness.

At the far back the movie is still playing, forgotten. In the faint comforting light of the screen the girl with the auburn hair is kneeling in front of a stone cold body, burrowing her face in chestnut locks that would never grow any longer, as her shoulders heave sharply with every wreaked sob.

_Grieving_.

Jason can still feel the three pairs of eyes -one consisting of one blue and an eyepatch- burning holes into the glimmers of tears stubbornly refusing to be spilt from his, even as he averts his stare.

There's a deep pause after the abrupt revelation and the four kids are encompassed in a veil of tense silence no one seems willing to break.

Rose -who seemed rather amused when the yelling had started- is now solemnly inspecting the intricate patterns on the sheer curtains tucked to the side of the plate-glass window. Garfield is standing with his arms crossed protectively around his torso. Rachel has ceased to stare wide eyed like a freshly caught fish, however she's keeping her arms close to her body and shifting awkwardly in her place. Her expression remains grim and her eyes dim, bearing an eerily sorrowful glint.

She puts her head down and eventually flies out of the room without another word. Consumed either by irritation or even guilt, if Jason has to guess. Gar spares no more than a defeated glance at her departure, otherwise maintaining his position by the abruptly deserted couch. He simply reaches for the tv remote, cutting off image and sound amidst a heated argument between the two leads. _Damn this movie._

Deathstroke's daughter looks between the two boys expectantly for half a second. None of them pays her any mind, too busy staring at the suddenly immensely intriguing floor.

"Nevermind, I'm out of here" she mutters through gritted teeth before getting down from atop the loveseat she had claimed and heading towards her own room.

Jason stares blankly at the scattered popcorn, but it provides no answer to the million questions dancing around in his mind.

Frankly, he didn't expect it to.

_Gosh. He's so messed up_.

Gar offers to help him clean up. He refuses. Perhaps Jason pushes him away just like everyone else. He's got his own mess to clean up, first literally.

The metaphorical one might have just stained too deeply to remedy.

The night finds him placing the broom back in it's place in the supply closet and sitting alone in pitch darkness.

Thinking of a grave that doesn't belong to him, it never did, but it has his name on it. Thinking of the memories he shouldn't have, piecing together how his heart only knows more fragments have been prodding at him, more broken pieces he doesn't know where they fit.

The night finds him sitting alone in pitch darkness. Shivering, shaking with quiet tears.

Knowing he'd be undisturbed, alone, in the grave he's built for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love yall <3


End file.
